weloveselkiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Saileach Archipelago
This location belongs to NightStrike, please don't use it without permission, though mentions of it in any stories are roleplays are allowed! It is independent of the underwater cities and capitals due to being mostly above-water and guarded by a towering sea serpent and summoned mist. =General Scenery= The Saileach (Willow) Archipelago is a rather small chain of islands and seastacks with a faintly magical aura. It is located far off of the coasts of Canada and Greenland. Guarded by the great serpent Arcanis, the archipelago is a scenic place with dense, deciduous woodland and a few grassy plains on the Tempest and Sesalt Isles. There are a few freshwater lakes, streams, and creeks that almost never seem to run out of water. There are also quite a few waterfalls and rivers that feed into the ocean. There are many scattered coves, caves, and crooks to explore, and there is never a boring day that goes by. The isle gets plenty of precipitation, normally rain and thunderstorms, but snowstorms do happen in the winter. The archipelago, of course, has seasons. Half of every day spent on the island has at least some type of overcast. There is the occasional mermaid or other aquean visitor, but for the only permenant residents are Storm, their cat Atlas and, and the sea serpent Arcanis. =Islands= There are four islands in the Saileach Archipelago. These islands form the rough shape of a diamond and are relatively spaced apart. There are many seastacks, rocks, and sometimes (when the tide is low) a sandbar in between these islands. However, each major island is around 1-5 miles apart. Lantern Isle This is the island where Storm and their cat lives. This island faces north and may get the occasional northern storm. This island is made up of mostly tall, deciduous forest with the occasional clearing. The woodland is not as thick as Heartline Isle, but it does boast a lot of life. There are wooden stairs that lead down to a lone, sandy beach right below the lighthouse. There is a freshwater lake in the middle of the island that never seems to run out of water. This lake also feeds several rivers and streams, one of which is rather large and leads out to Shot Falls. The Lighthouse is also on Lantern Isle, which, along with its many lanterns strung in the trees, are where it derives its name. The lanterns are lit up by helpful fireflies every (non-stormy) night; coerced by magic and food left for them occasionally by Triangle, who sometimes visits. However, The Lighthouse, which is managed by Storm, does not light up every night. Heartline Isle Heartline Isle is the most heavily forested, with a few creeks and small brooks. There is an abundance of plant life, and there are species of all kinds. There are mossy caves and many ancient caves with runes and preserved information on magic. The island is not dark, despite the many trees. The sun always shines through the leaves and the scattered clearings with ponds and coves galore. The greenhouse is located in a clearing on the isle, and there is magic that keeps its temperature regulated throughout the seasons, so there is always some speck of greenery on the isle. There are also a few sandy beaches and caves. The island is generally quite soft and calming on the senses, and all the wildlife, even the predators, are docile to creatures that are above them in terms of power. This is the largest island; it spans around one-and-a-half square miles in surface area. Seasalt Isle Tempest Isle =Notable Landmarks= These are a few of the notable places around the island string. Abditory Cove "Ory" Cove Aged Willow Breaker Cliff Darter Hideout Jouska Shop and Trade This is an underwater shop run exclusively by Storm. The shop is off of Tempest Isle, and is located slightly above the Selcouth Depths. There is an air pocket in the back where fragile materials are stored, but the shop mostly sells or trades aquatic things. The back area and where most of the goods are stored is heavily warded and any prescence near the shop immediately alerts Storm. Storm will accept trades of items they deem of equal of greater value to what they are offering, and may even buy items off of others if they are really interested. The shop is carved from stone by water torrents, and is extremely smooth, with pristine shelves and a bar area for negotiations, displays of items, and sometimes food and a show of magic if Storm is feeling generous. It is also lit by glowing crystals and lanterns powered by carefully contained electricity magic. Storm is quite a persuasive salesperson and their shop is full of many exotic things gathered from around the globe. They sell everything from bones to waterproof books, and they accept almost any form of currency. However, they rarely use currency to purchase things, getting most of their supplies and food from abovewater, so they have quite a savings account built up. Then again, Storm doesn't really pay the above water dewllers that don't respect the sea and the sky. Lighthouse Oneirataxia Greenhouse "Taxia" Greenhouse Sandbar Seastacks Selcouth Depths "Couth" Depths Shot Falls =Access Points= The archipelago is off many maps, and is surrounded by a thick mist that does not allow most through; only those that are deemed worthy by one of the two main guards, Arcanis and Storm. This mist dissapears once it is passed through, though entry through the mist can be revoked at any time. Storm has summoned this mist and together, with Arcanis, they have put many disorientation wards and other magical protections that turn strangers around or send them a different direction from whence they came, with the illusion that they made it through the mist. The waters below the mist are also physically guarded by Arcanis, a sea serpent who towers hundreds of feet above the heads of humanoids when reared up. Market Intentions The Jouska doesn't get a massive amount of business, though those with the sole intention to barter or shop are allowed through the mist and freely past Arcanis and are guided to the shop via currents, though they will be repelled and offensively engaged by Storm and Arcanis if they express other intentions, especially those of harm. Non-hostility If a creature has no intention to harm, steal, make away with secrets, or do anything else that will negatively impact the isles, they will be allowed through. However, this is extremely rare, as most who stumble upon the mists of the isle are explorers who wish to take, rather than simply observe the glory of the islands. If your intentions are pure and unsubject to change, you will be allowed in. However, if your intentions do change, you will be repelled and the guardians will use force against you if need be. It is hard to take anything from the isles without permission, even a simple rock or twig. Open Periods Storm sometimes allows gaps in the mist to form. These are called open periods, and they typically only happen when they have a public event scheduled, such as large-attendance parties or showcases of art, products Storm sells, or magic. There are typically only one to five of these periods a year, if at all. In every event, the isles are well guarded, and those who take anything important or harm anything in any way without permission are immediately alerted to the guardians and select attendants that the guardians are friends with or trust greatly. It is very hard to escape without notice from one of these open periods if you've done something wrong. Anyone who came in during an open period may find the isles full of mist they cannot navigate through the next time they try to return when it is not open or if they simly do not have permission. It is possible to prevent past tresspassers from being allowed through, even on open nights. This is rarely used, but Storm has blacklisted a few thieves before. Urgency If someone has a truly urgent message (not false urgency; the mists cannot be tricked by those who are even a small fraction mortal, and even most immortals) and intentions only to deliver that message, they will be allowed in. They will divulge the message, and depending on their intentions after that and the content of the message, one of two things will happen. If the message bearer does not need shelter and/or has harmful intentions after immediately delivering the message, they will be escorted out or repelled, depending on what the circumstances are. If the message bearer needs shelter from a threat and has no impure intentions, they will be allowed to remain for as long as they need, so long as their intentions remain devoid of harm. Category:Places Category:Content (NightStrike the Dragon) Category:Work In Progress